


Dirty Little Secret

by paceisthetrick



Series: Drabbles for Shells [17]
Category: No Night is Too Long (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceisthetrick/pseuds/paceisthetrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING! EXPLICIT M/M SEX!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Warning: Explicit m/m sex**  
  
  
  
The sound of slapping skin and heavy panting drowned out any other conversation. He was close -- a few more thrusts and he'd be on his way. The man beneath him groaned as he shoved harder and harder into his tight hole. He liked them this way. Inexperienced. Putty in his hands. Unlike most men his age, he had no trouble taking someone's cherry. He didn't feel the same aversion to virgins. He even fucked straight guys, preferred it almost. He loved being in control.   
  
He could be gentle and slow if that was what they needed. He could spend hours preparing them, coaxing them along so that they shed their inhibitions and let him have what he wanted. He was a very considerate partner and willing to give first to get later.   
  
But today he was in a hurry. It was a 40-minute drive back to Warwick and he had a lecture this afternoon. He really needed to finish and get on the road. He glanced down contemptuously at the back of the figure bending over. He watched his cock thrust in and out, pleased at how fully he was able to penetrate given how tight the guy was. Just a few more thrusts and he'd be all the way in.  
  
He spread the man's legs wider and resituated him, lifting his hips up and then back. He speared him and the man made a lowing sound, like a cow in the field begging to brought in for milking. He scoffed out loud, finding the metaphor apt, and then shoved as deep as he could into the other's bowels and hit his release.   
  
He stepped out of the public toilet, reeking of sex and sweat, and lit a cigarette. The poor bloke was stammering about seeing him again. Ivo leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek, shaking his head simultaneously.   
  
"I'm not from around here," he said, turning to walk away. "But thanks for the fuck."  
  
He took a deep drag from his cigarette and turned his thoughts to his lecture.


End file.
